1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging apparatus and a control method thereof, and particularly, to a charging apparatus for charging a power storage device provided in a vehicle upon receipt of an electric power supplied through a charger cable from a power supply facility provided outside the vehicle, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-38996 (JP 2013-38996 A) discloses a charging apparatus for a vehicle, the charging apparatus being configured to charge a power storage device provided in the vehicle upon receipt of an electric power supplied through a charger cable from a power supply facility (a charging station) outside the vehicle (hereinafter, the charging of the power storage device by the power supply facility provided outside the vehicle is referred to as “external charging”).
The charging apparatus for the vehicle is provided in the vehicle, and requests power supply (external charging) to the power supply facility by use of a pilot signal (a CPLT signal) transmitted between the charging apparatus and the power supply facility through the charger cable. More specifically, the control means of the charging apparatus for the vehicle changes a potential of the pilot signal, so as to request power supply to the power supply facility (see JP 2013-38996 A).
In the charging apparatus for the vehicle, the power supply is requested to the power supply facility (the charging station) from the charging apparatus by controlling the potential of the pilot signal in the charging apparatus (the vehicle), and the power supply from the power supply facility to the charging apparatus (the vehicle) is started in response to the power supply request.